New Light
by Jae Namkyoung
Summary: Cassandra Cain, returns home returns to Barbara, after her stint with the League of Assassins. She turned down Deathstroke and is coming home. RR


This fan fiction piece is based on characters owned by DC Comics. This author for anything contained herein will receive no financial compensation. These stories have been written for non-commercial purposes and do not challenge DC Comics' ownership to their properties. No copyright infringement is intended.

Coming Home

A Cassandra Cain Fiction

She never knew her right from wrongs. Her sanity hangs in the balance on the edge of the surface beneath the proverbial ledge. Does she slip and fall, and take the plunge into the unknown deeds she's yet to do. Her skin is full of oils and holes. She's so deep in the darkness not even they can save her. She wonders why this life has taken this turn, how can she turn it back around did she even have control at all? She once had this life of love and happiness now she knows nothing but sadness and sorrow its this depressing she'd tell you that.

She's the trekker of all treks. She walks this world seeing all the humanity in it. Does she become the wall that everyone runs into? Or will she become the wind and wrap herself around them so they can hear her cry. Death and back again does she live for them, or does she make her own tree in this forest of old. She repents to Him and He says sin no more. She feels relieved but there's more to this than her holding the gun in her hands. The band keeps playing and she keeps feeling that something's missing.

Might she take a breath and be alive again. She walked down those sidewalks in a town she rejected. Her heart is bitter its angry and she's facing it head on. All her heroes are waiting on the other side of good. She's just come from the evil and almost became her worst nightmare. How does she make it up to the one woman who took her in, like this heaven sent Saint Barbara, did everything right she made everything seem so easy.

Cassandra Cain walks down the streets of proverbial Gotham City. Rain comes down from the sky. The Lord himself washes away sins like the sacrificial lamb he sent. Her heart is confused as she looks around this town. She's one in a million can anyone hear her cry. Only she can, only Saint Barbara can hear, not little Miss Shiva but Saint Barbara.

Her burdens are heavy laden as she turns the corner to a small little alleyway, the hard work she puts into that cardboard box bed. Cassandra Cain has a lot of bad days, its been overrated to live her life this way. Even Saint Barbara's friends have a place to eat. Maybe if Cassandra submits herself as a servant she could get treated better. The Lord told of a parable similar, although she doesn't expect a party but she does expect food, and a place to stay.

Her knees creak with every step she makes, and her feet break with every breath she takes. Her body is crying out in pain, and her heart becomes filled with anguish throwing more into the chaos of her mind that plays the scene out. The bus takes her from her proverbial hell, and drives down through the night. She sees three wooden crosses just on the roadside grave. Dave always said, "Jesus is the bread of life." She wanted to know more, how can she live for eternity and know she would not perish.

So just as she was going down, he came around and saved her, and Jesus became more than just a man, he became her savior, and his name was Dave. For as she read from his blood stained bible, the bible he gave to her as they shot him for his faith. "I am the bread of life. He who comes to me will never go hungry, and he who believes in me will never be thirsty."

Now the bus stops, and she's in this city of a million, a small nobody. No one wanted to get to know her, but she knew only Barbara would care, about every hair on her head. Fading into the background and becoming yesterday's wallpaper, she walks the wet and lonely streets on the boulevard of broken dreams. She never knew what she was trying prove.

Cassandra just knew, that her heart was with Barbara a woman that was more than this Saint who took her in, she was someone that cared about every hair on her head. All her tears and all her fears went away when Barbara a woman who was more than the big sister who consoled her, she was a Mother. She's not perfect. She's so imperfect that she's become the Saint of Imperfections.

Walking down the city sidewalks, the tightness of the night seems to over take her senses and she just wants someone to tell her it'll be alright. Don't think for a minute she's destined to be this way forever, and ever. Cassie has a mind to be the wayward son who spent all his fortunes and came back home only to be given the blessings of a lifetime. But its only the time that binds her to this woman's heart and she comes to this tower that's majestic in all its power light and purity seem to fall around it as if some heavenly halo sat upon it on a nightly basis.

Here she comes going up the road, the words just seem to flow, everything stops and nothing will subside, all her sins are washed away as the rain falls down and everything resumes and now she feels the pressures as she steps into the elevator she hears it whistling humming and she prays that everything will be okay. On the other side of good is this Saint of Imperfections this woman who has long ago said she was grateful for the time she had to spend here on this Earth.

The doors open and reveal that Saint who waited so long, and says, "could of sworn you had died, but now I see you've merely subsided into something I can fix. You're broken in more than words can tell, I know how hard you fell, and don't worry about it, your alive and well, I love you."

Cass flung her arms about the Saint of Imperfections, the words the came forth words from her heart and she could not part with it and she replied, "Mom I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused I. Just want to live here I'll work for you day and night please forgive me I'll try to make this right."

The Saint of Imperfections smiled at the choice of words and said, "What kind of words are those you're my one and only baby and I'll make a place for you at my table you will sit and together we will celebrate once was lost is now found, and although you were dead here you are alive and well. Don't worry about a thing, you're my one and only baby girl and you have to know I love you. Welcome home."


End file.
